User talk:Pokemonfan807
When you post, add the Signature-link (button on top, tenth from the right, looks like writing) at the end of your message. I'm not answering to anyone who doesn't do so.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 19:53, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Just no. Please stop suggesting any more omnipotence variations. I'm going to ignore them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:36, November 5, 2018 (UTC) OP is to RW what ocean is to water-drop, only more so. There simply isn't any comparison. If you have to ask the reason, you wouldn't get it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:56, November 5, 2018 (UTC) About as much as single pixel is whole internet. There's no comparison. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:36, November 5, 2018 (UTC) Yes, I just don't see any point on the whole thing. Separating every sentence to separate line isn't really helping either. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:38, November 5, 2018 (UTC) Please stop suggesting any more omnipotence variations. I'm going to ignore them. Ignoring. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:35, November 5, 2018 (UTC) This is called doing something several years earlier, when we didn't have so many similar powers. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:03, November 5, 2018 (UTC) Ignoring. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:25, November 5, 2018 (UTC) Stop judging me for something I didn't even make Metapotence isn't my power, Its DYBAD's.. So stop judging me for something I didn't even create.SageM (talk) 21:44, November 5, 2018 (UTC)SageM Please stop making threats to harm other users, even just for the sake of peace, especially in the comments of a page. Now, I dont know what happened, but you should take this as simple advice and know that an admin could ban you just for those comments. But its only fair to give verbal warnings before action, like so. Death horseman94 (talk) 23:37, November 5, 2018 (UTC) Well, I would advise you to cool down a bit. I know you might be feeling bad that most of the ideas you want to make have already been created but remember this wikia is many years old. I myself found this wikia on 2012 and it was way too older back then. There are 10,000 powers on the wikia so, you have to find something very creative to make as a new power as most powers have already been already created. So, I would suggest you to perfect your favourite powers on the wikia before creating a power. This way you will get enough time to think of something unique and creative.Nekron2 (talk) 05:22, November 6, 2018 (UTC) You might want to spend some time just clicking Random page and checking the existing powers. That'll both show you what powers we have and might spark idea for a new one. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:31, November 6, 2018 (UTC) Okay then, and that's good! Death horseman94 (talk) 10:34, November 6, 2018 (UTC) Usable tho might want to rename it. We have Technological Magic and Technomagic, Digital Magic might count as well, so something on that line. Magi-Tech or Techno-Magic Intuition maybe? --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:14, November 6, 2018 (UTC) Actually, no. Semi-Immortality is nothing more than eternal youth. It says so right on the page. Smijes08 (talk) 14:38, November 6, 2018 (UTC) From what I can see, that's covered by Omni-Magic. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:17, November 6, 2018 (UTC) Oh, okay. So you're sorted, and you made the power you want? Death horseman94 (talk) 00:23, November 7, 2018 (UTC) The way you describe Realitypotence sounds like a hybrid between Metapotence and Mentifery/Reality Warping. Even though such abilities are pretty interesting, it is unlikely to be accepted due to its similarity to the powers I just mentioned. Death horseman94 (talk) 17:48, November 7, 2018 (UTC) We have Reality Warping and its levels of potency covered already though. Death horseman94 (talk) 22:45, November 7, 2018 (UTC) How can it have nothing to do with reality warping if it based on the very power itself? Death horseman94 (talk) 23:00, November 7, 2018 (UTC) I know, we aren't that specific enough. No power here will be exclusively stated as limitless reality warping because numerous abilities can achieve such effects. Omnipotence and ALL powers in Reality Manipulation category can achieve limitless reality warping when strong enough. Death horseman94 (talk) 12:36, November 10, 2018 (UTC) We are going in circles here. So this is how it would work. Omnipotence would include (but is not based on) Limitless Reality Warping. Limitless reality warping, while extremely vast in potential, doesnt possess the raw, unmatched, power of omnipotence. If limitless reality warping is omnipotence, be prepared to explain how there can only be one user of the power to people, and the distinction between the two. But honestly, I still think LRW is simply the highest level of RW and therefore an extra page is not really needed. Death horseman94 (talk) 15:47, November 10, 2018 (UTC)